


End of an Era

by Ffwydriad



Category: Champions (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kind of sad tbh, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Time Travel, X-Men Blue #36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: He didn't say goodbye when he left, but this, this is different. Because no matter what, he knows he's never coming back. And as much as he hates goodbyes, they're better than having nothing but a message from a stranger. They're better than having nothing at all.(or, X-Men Blue #36. Scott Summers says his farewells to the future.)





	End of an Era

And out of nowhere, the guy they’re fighting falls to the ground, a beam of red having hit him square in the chest, and they all turn around to see a kind of sheepish looking Cyclops standing at the edge of the field. 

“Scott!” Kamala shouts out, somewhat surprised at herself. “You’re back!”

“Knew you couldn’t stay away too long, Slim,” Sam adds, flying down beside him and punching him lightly in the shoulder. Viv and Riri finish detaining the guy, and come over to join the huddle of Champions. Nadia and Riri look a little confused, but not as much as Amka. 

“Meet your replacements,” Amadeus says, with a laugh. 

“Wasp, Ironheart, and … Snowguard?” Scott says, extending out a hand. “Scott Summers, uh, Cyclops.”

“Cyclops?” Riri asks, raising an eye. “Aren’t you supposed to be really old?”

“And really dead,” he adds. “I’m from the past.”

Amka turns, and looks at the rest of the team, with a very clear  _ what have you dragged me in to _ look on her face. Scott laughs, and then turns, and looks back at the girl who’s with him - a teenager, lean and dark skinned, the sides shaved off her long white hair, and with what, in the shadows, look like glowing red eyes. 

“This is Bloodstorm,” he says, and that’s about the name she looks like she has. 

“Scott, I know you’re an OG champion,” Sam says, “but we’re kind of running full here, and I don’t know if you should be bringing in more members.”

“I’m not - I’m not here to come back to the team,” he says. “I’m sorry if I gave that impression. I’m here to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” Miles asks. “You didn’t even tell us you were leaving, the first time, why are you-”

“Because I’m not just leaving the planet,” he says. “I’m leaving this time. I’m - the rest of my team and I, we’re going back to the past.”

“How can you go back to the past?” Kamala asks. “You’re not - you’re not the Scott Summers who came here, wouldn’t that change-”

“Jean’s wiping my mind. All our minds,” he explains. “We’re still working on some of the other changes, but that part, it’ll be easy.”

“Wiping your memories means that the person who’s here right now, our friend, is going to die,” Amadeus says. 

“The timeline can’t stay like this,” Scott tells them. “We have to go back.”

“That’s either incredibly brave, or incredibly cowardly,” Nadia says. “There’s got to be another way.”

“Yeah,” Scott says. “But sometimes, the best way is the simplest. Look, you’re not gonna talk me out of it, it’s been decided. I just thought - it might not be tomorrow, but we’ve started saying our goodbyes, and I mean, I know we weren’t super close, but it didn’t feel right to do this without saying goodbye.”

“So this is goodbye,” Kamala says. “Forever.”

“Not forever,” he says. “I might not remember it, and it might take time travel and resurrection to do it, but I know I’ll see you again, and I have to believe you’ll see me too. You guys are the best thing about the future, by a long shot, and I know you’re going to be amazing.”

“You can’t just say shit like that,” Sam mutters. “The next time you see me, I’m going to punch you in the face.” Scott laughs, and the two of them hug.

“Scott Summers,” Viv says, “You were an efficient teammate, and a valued friend.” They clasp hands, and Scott hugs her too. She looks somewhat surprised, but she doesn’t stop him. 

Amadeus swoops him up in a big hug as soon as he lets Viv go. “Good luck making history,” he says. 

“Tell Jean and the rest of them-” Miles starts, “I don’t know. Something good.” They hug as well. 

“I will,” Scott says. “She’s asked about you.”

“She has?” Miles asked, shocked. “I didn’t realize she even remembered me. Not that I’m forgettable.”

“So,” Kamala says. “There’s no way we can talk you out of this?”

“No,” he says. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s your life you’re giving up,” she says. “I’m sorry - it’s just, I’m going to miss you, Scott.”

She hugs him tightly, and she wraps her arms around a few times to hug him even tighter, and unlike every other time they’ve hugged, he doesn’t squirm at all, he even hugs her back.

"I'm going to miss you too," he says. "It was nice, having friends."

He steps back, and turns to Bloodstorm, who has stood in the shadows, watching the whole affair, and he grabs her arm, to go, but before he does, he turns back, and looks at them one last time. 

“I meant what I said,” he says, finally. “You’re the best thing about the future. You’re the hope that everything’s going to be okay. And even if I don’t - I’m not going to forget that. And I’m not going to forget you. Any of you.”

And before any of them can say anything else, suddenly he’s gone, and all that is left is a pair of unearthly red eyes, and a grey mist, and soon enough, there’s nothing left at all.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't help myself, i have an obsessive love for scott summers angst & the champions team bonding, how could i not combine the two?
> 
> written kind of quickly so it's not that great, but i hope y'all like it. and, before you ask, i'm almost done with the next chapter on wip, and this isn't meant to replace that. i'm bad, but i'm not /that/ bad. 
> 
> also, i don't remember if bloodstorm can turn other people in to mist or not....whatever, even if she didn't do it, scott probably has a ton of ways to leave awkward situations quickly.


End file.
